ACW-R
The Bushmaster ACR (A'daptive '''C'ombat 'R'ifle), previously known as the '''Magpul Masada before Bushmaster and Remington took over production, is an assault rifle developed initially and proposed for the future replacement of the M16 and M4 family of assault rifles. The ACR uses the standard 5.56x45mm NATO round but is also intended to be modifiable to employ the 6.5 Grendel, 6.8mm Remington SPC, .308 Winchester and the Russian 7.62x39mm M43 rounds. Similar to other weapons such as the M416 and the SCAR family of rifles, it uses a piston instead of the direct impingement of the M4/M16 series of weapons. Battlefield Play4Free The ACW-R appears in Battlefield Play4Free as a buyable weapon for the Assault class. Bfp4f ACR.jpg|The ACW-R in the Play4Free store. acw-r_idle.png|The ACW-R in Battlefield Play4Free. Battlefield 3 The ACW-R is a weapon introduced in the Battlefield 3: Close Quarters expansion and is unlocked upon the completion of the Done Fixing assignment. It was first seen in the Close Quarters Gameplay Premiere trailer. The ACW-R is optimized for medium to long range combat, similar to the SCAR-H, with the ACW-R featuring a very controllable and consistent recoil. It is generally weaker than other carbines in close quarters, this is because of the lower damage up close, requiring 5 rather than 4 shots to kill. This low maximum damage is fully compensated by the high minimum damage of 16.7, causing long range performance to be somewhat comparable to the AS VAL. The 850 RPM fire rate does somewhat compensate for the low damage, but has a larger effect on the long range performance. The high fire rate and minimum damage combined with good accuracy allow for very quick long range kills. Battlefield Premium members may equip the Tactical Camo as well as the Digital Woodland Camo upon the completion of the ACW-R Specialist assignment. acw-r.jpg|Another view of the ACW-R. Безымянный.png|The ACW-R in the Donya Fortress Gameplay Trailer. ACW-R FPV.jpg|The ACW-R in first-person view. ACW-R IR.jpg|The ACW-R's iron sight. ACR First-Person View.png|ACW-R in first-person view. Battlefield 4 The ACW-R returns in Battlefield 4. Multiplayer The ACW-R is unlocked after obtaining 6,000 points while using Carbines. It does average damage for Carbines, but is helped by a very high rate of fire, at 880 RPM. It has a moderate recoil, and unlike other fast-firing weapons like the AEK-971 or CZ-3A1, can be kept on target fairly easily. Its iron sights are sharp and clear. A Muzzle Brake or Compensator can aid in controlling recoil overall, and an Angled or Folding foregrips can make short bursts more precise. The Stubby or Potato grips can be useful for increasing accuracy, and the Ergo and Vertical grips aid with firing on the move. A Laser Sight is useful for hipfiring. BF4 ACR.png|The ACW-R as seen in the Gamescom Livestream with camo ACW-R First Person BF4.png|The ACW-R in first person. ACW-R Iron Sight BF4.png|The Iron sights of the ACW-R. Trivia *On the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, if the player has a controller with the vibration function on, the ACW-R will not make the controller vibrate when shooting (Fixed as of 1.06 patch). *Unlike other weapons in its class, the ACW-R holds 26 in its magazine plus 1 in the chamber. This is because only 26 of the wider 6.5mm Grendel rounds fired by the ACW-R could fit into a Magpul PMAG magazine designed to hold 30 5.56×45mm NATO rounds. *While it is stated that the ACW-R fires the 5.56×45mm NATO cartridge in the in-game description, Battlelog states that it fires the 6.5mm Grendel (fixed as 1.06 patch). *The ACW-R's Mastery dogtag is bugged and it shows the players SCAR-L kills (patched in the Armored Kill update). *It shares the same reload animation as the Mk11 Mod 0 and M4. *Ironically, despite having a better default aimed accuracy than the majority of the carbines (0.3 compared to 0.4 standard), when equipped with heavy barrel, the ACW-R does in fact have a slightly worse accuracy than other carbines (0.105 compared to 0.1) *In Battlefield 3, the ACW-R fires the 6.5×39mm Grendel cartridge and has a magazine capacity of 26+1 rounds. In Battlefield 4, the cartridge is the standard 5.56×45mm NATO and has a standard magazine capacity of 30+1 rounds. External links *ACR on Wikipedia Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Carbines Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3: Close Quarters